


Drunk Speedsters

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold is the best criminal, Coffee, Confusion, Cozy, Cute notes, Date Night, Feelings, Horrible Puns, Kisses, M/M, Sad Len, Too Much Sugar, barry is a cute drunk, barry is a puppy, barry likes len, bookstore, drunk, finally drunk, happy len, kindness of his heart, kiss, laughs, len is funny, len is smart, len thinks he's cute, puns, really happy with this fic, smart Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Except you, I like you." </p><p> </p><p>Barry finally gets drunk and stumbles into Len's apartment.<br/>Len lets him sleep on the couch.<br/>Dates and feelings ensue. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> #All I do is write gay fanfiction

Len winced as he pulled the shirt on over his head, glancing at the bruise starting to blossom over his side. Being tossed into the side of a Toyota wasn't exactly Len's idea of fun. 

Stealing was, though. 

He was going to freeze off the kid's foot for that. See how fast he was then. He padded into the kitchen, still muttering to himself, pouring coffee into a tall mug. The clock read eleven PM, and Len knew he would need the caffeine to stay awake for the next few hours. He headed towards the couch before pausing, turning back and dumping three spoonfuls of sugar into his drink. 

Setting the coffee down, Len reached for the computer. He never went into a case without doing hours of research on everything, first. A loud slam on the door made him halt, hands mid-air.

"Ow," A muffled voice said, more sounds of movement coming from behind the door. Len pulled a hand gun out from under the couch cushion, and strode to the door, throwing it open wide. 

"Barry?" He stared down at the younger man who sprawled in his doorway, long limbs tangled together in a heap.  

Barry turned large glazed brown eyes up at him. "Snart!" He cried joyfully, jumping up. "What are you doing here?" 

"I live here." 

"Really?" Barry looked around. "You don't live in a secret hideout?" 

Len tucked the gun he was holding into the band of his pants. "No. I live in an apartment. As you can see."

"Oh," Barry pouted, seeming disappointed. "I thought villains lived in lairs. Batman lives in a lair." 

"Batman is a hero. Are you drunk?" 

Barry brightened. "Yes! Cisco made a me magic drink!" He threw his arms up happily, swaying like a branch in the wind. Len grabbed one of his flailing arms. "Yeah, okay Kid, come on." 

Leading Barry into the apartment, he kicked the door shut behind them and sat the speedster down firmly on the sofa. "Stay," He commanded. He went into the small kitchen and grabbed some Advil and a glass of water. Len had lived through enough hangovers to know the kid would need it, healing powers or not. Turning back around, he saw Barry holding his coffee and making a face. 

"You put too much sugar in your coffee," He slurred slightly. "I imagined you would drink your coffee black. With the souls of the tortured or something." 

Len smirked. "Good to know your sense of humor never fades. Along with my reputation." He exchanged his coffee for the water, making sure Barry had a firm hold on the glass. "Drink all of that."

Barry nodded solemnly, proceeding to drain the entire drink in five seconds. Then he sighed. "I don't like people," he told Len seriously. 

"I can agree on that." He chuckled, raising the mug to take a sip. 

"Except you, I like you." Barry said casually, taking off his shoe and studying it with intense concentration. 

Len choked on his coffee. "Scarlet, I think you're forgetting we're enemies."

"Nooooooo," Barry dropped the shoe. "We have an a-gee-ment." 

"Say the person who threw me into a car. " Len retorted. The pout from before came back, Barry looking up at him with puppy eyes. 

"They were shooting at you," He whined, poking at Len's leg. "Getting shot hurts." He added helpfully. 

"You're very drunk, Barry." He said, lightly pushing his poking finger away. "Isn't it against hero code to get this intoxicated?"

Barry considered. "Yes. I am. I am drunk." He studied Len intently, eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Why do you make horrible puns?" 

"They are not horrible." Len defended, wondering faintly why he was arguing about this at eleven-thirty. 

"Yes, they are." Barry nodded at him. "But you're funny, you make me laugh." He seemed serious, saying it without a thought. Barry flopped around on the couch, until his long legs were thrown over the back and his head hung off the end. 

"Why is the world upside down?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused. Len laughed then, the sound escaping freely at the younger mans intoxicated state. Barry up-righted himself, looking at Len with serious hazel eyes, a tinge of what was almost sadness in them. 

"I've never heard you laugh before," He said softly. "Actually laugh." 

Len's smile faded. "Don't got much to laugh about," He got up, looking down at the Flash, who still lounged on the couch. "What am I to do with you now?" He mused.

"Stay here." Barry said, burying his face into the cushions. Len sighed, running a hand over his short hair. "You are _way_  too drunk." He murmured. 

He ended up pulling out a spare blanket and a pillow from the closet, and returned to Barry's temporary camp, handing him the pillow. The tired speedster wrapped his arms around it, yawning widely. Len threw the blanket over him, the gesture feeling too intimate, too easy.

Hovering for a moment, he said softly; "Night, Barry." Before retreating into his own room, dumping the rest of his coffee down the sink. He was tired, anyways. 

As he lay in bed, he let his mind wander to the man on his sofa. 

 

***

 

The next morning Barry woke up with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar room. He bolted upright, yelping as he tumbled to the floor, tangled in the blanket. 

Sitting up, he blinked groggily at the piece of paper taped to the small coffee table, next to a bottle of Advil and glass of water. 

_Scarlet, from the looks of last night, you consumed an unhealthy amount of alcohol, leaving you in a highly intoxicated state._

_Take three pills to help with the raging hangover you will most likely have. _

_I am out committing more criminal sins, so please let yourself out, preferably_

_forgetting where I live, as I don't like the kindness of my heart towards drunks_

_to give you an advantage. (You were quite drunk, too.) -Len_

Barry stared at the note, at the neat scrawl and the quickly written signature, and wondered how sarcasm could even be transferred through writing. 

 

_"Except you, I like you."_

 

He took three pills before neatly folding the blanket over the back of the couch, setting the pillow in it's proper place. Then he folded the note, slipping it into his wallet. A small smile worked it's way onto his lips. 

_Len._

Maybe enemies wasn't the right word, after all. 


	2. Eye Catcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is going to kill me i need to be catching up on Teen Wolf.  
> But I also lOVE WRITING THIS SHIT  
> you guys are lucky.

Barry had a light feeling that stayed with him through the day, a sort of easy happiness he couldn't quite place. 

Caitlin had noted on it, as well as Iris. 

It wasn't until he went home to shower that he pulled the note out of his pocket, and the feeling warmed in his chest, spreading softly through him. 

He let his finger brush over the gently curving signature, scrawled out in a quick flourish. He hadn't signed it Snart, or Cold, or some witty name- but Len. Barry was not sure why it was such a big deal to him, maybe because he knew that Snart wasn't one to get personal, or let things slip. He wouldn't sign his name like that without meaning to.

The night before had come back to him in the first few fuzzy hours he was awake, short snippets- most of which made Barry want to hide under the covers with embarrassment. 

_"I imagined you would drink your coffee black. With the souls of the tortured or something."_

_"Good to know your sense of humor never fades."_

He could now clearly remember Len's smirk, the way he moved around his small apartment in comfortable way Barry had never seen on him before. He had seen calm, cool, commanding, seen Len take control of situations with a precise ease, but he had never seen comfortable. 

He remembered the way the smirk had changed into a smile- a smile that had made Barry sober up for a moment. Len had the kind of laugh that reminded him of the sun coming out after a storm. He had seen the infamous smirk Len possessed at most times, but never actually heard him laugh. 

_"Don't have much to laugh about,"_

That was the line he couldn't get out of his head. He had said it with a sort of quiet sadness, the kind that made Barry think it was something he had come to accept- never really being happy. It was like he had given Barry a sneak peek about him, and now Barry wanted to read to whole story. He wanted to find out more with a energy that made him buzz excitedly, like he had been waiting for this story his whole life. 

And he couldn't figure out why, because heros didn't normally want to understand the criminals they fought. 

 

***

 

"Left, left!" Cisco yelled into his ear. "No, your oTHER LEFT!" 

"Cisco, that's right," Barry said, racing in and out of cars with practiced ease. 

"You know what I meant." 

"Not really." He smiled at Cisco's huff through the comm, taking a sharp turn around a building, leaping over a biker. 

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure, head snapping around to take a second look. 

Len is walking there, the speed Barry is at making him seem to move in slow motion. Clad in a leather jacket that hugs his shoulders and a pair of jeans, he looks like any other citizen. Barry recognizes to close cropped hair though, and the confident swagger in his stride that always pulls at Barry's attention. 

Then he's slamming into the trash cans behind Len, with a chorus of loud crashes and spilling garabage. Sitting up, he groaned, shaking his head. 

"Barry?" Cisco's voice buzzes in his ear. "You OK?" 

He's about to reply when; "You're not drunk again, are you Scarlet?" Len stands a few paces away, smirking at him with his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm fine, thanks." He retorts, pulling himself up, brushing off. 

"Well, geez, no need to be so snippy." Cisco says, but Barry hardly hears him as he looks at man before him. Len's eyes are dark against the night, a blue color veiled by darkness. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, curious to know why the notorious criminal is out and about on a Friday night. 

"I was just on my way to shoot some kittens," Leonard snarks. "I'm getting dinner." 

Barry ignores his sarcasm. "Won't someone recognize you?" 

"The fact I can rent an apartment and don't live in a 'secret lair' should point a few things out, Red." Barry flushes against his will at the jab. The smirk grows at his obvious embarrassment. "I'm not judging, Kid, I have had my fair share of drunk nights." 

Barry snorts. "Those are probably pretty interesting stories,"  

"Why don't I tell you them over dinner," Len says smoothly, like talking about the weather. 

Barry starts coughing on air, face growing red again. "Did- did you just- just ask me _out?"_ That was _not_ in the handbook for dealing with criminals. 

Len looks amused at his stuttering. "If you want to put it that way. I would recommend changing the suit first, though." 

Barry is back at STAR labs before he can overthink it, changing faster than he has ever changed in his life. 

"Barry!" Cisco stands up, waving his arms around. "Who were you talking to?" 

Barry just flashes him a smile. Then he's in front of Len again, who blinks like he didn't actually expect Barry to return. "Where are we going?" 

Leonard looks at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Hope you like Chinese," He says, turning to walk away. Barry doesn't try to hold back his smile as he catches up to him. 

He doesn't really know what he's doing, but he can't see the harm right now, and he can't bring himself to care. 

The lights suddenly seem a bit brighter, the warm feeling blossoming in his chest. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

You can message me feedback/prompts/ideas at my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xdreamingnightmaresx) 

It's really all Sterek and Coldflash I have no life. 


	3. Books, Churros, and Problems

_"I do remember you saying something about telling me tales of wasted nights?" Barry inquires._

_"Did I?" Len popped a piece of sushi in his mouth, causing Barry to wrinkle his nose. "Don't like sushi, Scarlet?" Len teased._

_"It's raw fish and rice- how can you eat that?" He gagged._

_"It's healthy." Len stabbed another piece, waving it pointedly at Barry. "And it's delicious." Barry shook his head._

_"Well?" He prompted, referring back to the earlier topic. Len chewed thoughtfully for a moment before saying mildly; "I distinctly remember the time when my friends talked me into playing strip poker with them, and I woke up the next morning tied naked to a tree in the middle of the woods."_

_Barry choked on his water. "Distinctly?" He rasped. "You had friends?" He added._

_"Big surprise, I'm sure." Len snarked back. "Your red in the face, Red, do stop dying."_

_"Thanks for the concern."_

Barry rolled over in bed, burying his face into the soft pillow and snuggling deeper into his pile of blankets. He had come home early in the morning, having spent the whole night with Len, who was surprisingly easy to talk to. He was not open with Barry, but he had been more lenient with his words, talking more freely about this and that. 

_"How did you find this place?" Barry asked as they sat down at a booth in the corner. He had never noticed the small restaurant before, tucked away in a quiet corner. "I've never seen it before."_

_"You haven't been in this city as long as I have, and growing up you probably didn't come to this part of town. I know of a lot of little places you've never been to. Half of them possibly being illegal."_

Which was how Len ended up giving Barry a tour of the city- parts of the city he had passed everyday without knowing they existed. A small park shielded by tall buildings with a small pond and a scattering of trees, cattails growing by the edge of the water. 

A broken down shop full of incense and perfume, stacked with scented candles. 

A bookstore which sold rare and antique books, placed above a cafe Barry had been to once or twice.

_Barry wandered among the aisles of the small shop. It had a cozy feel to it with the soft yellow Christmas lights strung along the walls, the smell of coffee and old books, and well worn tapestries hung over the backs of chairs and on walls. He found Len near the back of the shop leaning against a shelf with a bound leather book in his hands._

_Barry went over to stand next to him, looking over his shoulder. The book had thick pages, with a strange writing drawn in neat lines._

_"It's Akkadian," Len explained softly.  "It's an old East Semitic language- best known for being spoken as a native language in Mesopotamia."_

_"And you can read this?" Barry asked disbelievingly. He'd read about Mesopotamia once in Social Studies, but that was about it. The characters were entirely strange to him._

_"I snuck in to a few collage classes, taught myself the rest. I can't decipher it all, but I can roughly translate it."_

_Barry looked over at Len, who was still fixated on the book, eyes scanning the words, mouth moving as he read. He was starting to amaze Barry, and he found himself tracing the curve of Len's lips, which barely moved as he read the text. He looked away, flushing, unsure of why._

_"Do you know any other languages?" He asked, running his fingers along the spines._

_Len looked up at him, carefully closing the book. "I can read most Egyptian hieroglyphics, some Hittie, ah, I'm pretty fluent in Latin, and Spanish, and Chinese I learned in high school." He pulled out another book, tracing the swirling script on the cover._

_Barry stared. "Is that all?"  He asked sarcastically._

_Len smirked. "I could translate Old French for you if you found some."  Barry shook his head wonderingly. The question came back to him, now stranger than ever:_ Why chose a life of crime?  _Len was obviously smarter than he let on, and from the start he had known that this Leonard Snart was close to a genius. He looked back at Len, now reading a different book with a dragon stamped on the spine._

Barry had thought it would be odd to go on a date with Captain Cold, eating sushi and looking a book. But it wasn't. It felt strangely natural to Barry, and the warm feeling stayed with him throughout the night. Everyday he felt the weight of responsibility- for his job, his friends and family, being the Flash. Being with Len had chased that feeling away. 

Len was easy to be with- his low voice and smart remarks made Barry feel light. He could not place what he _felt_ for Len exactly. He knew they would still fight as the Flash and Captain Cold, but he also knew that he wouldn't hurt Len, and Len wouldn't hurt him. 

He didn't know how he knew, but, he did. 

***

Len felt strange. 

He felt light- a feeling he had forgotten existed over the years. He was trying to read, but all he could think about was Barry Allen. 

Which was a problem. 

Barry was a buzz of energy, all warm brown eyes and happy smiles had made Len smile back no matter how hard he tried not to. It was almost too easy to be around Barry, too easy to talk to him and feel secure. Len prided himself on hiding his feelings and not relying on anyone. But Barry Allen was something else.

_"What is that?" Len asked._

_"It's an Churro. Haven't you had one before?"_

_Len shook his head, eyeing the food. Barry gasped dramatically. "You have not lived," He thrust the wrapping of three churros into Len's hand. The looked liked bread sticks- sugary round bread sticks._

_Barry laughed at his wariness. "It's not going to kill you, try it."_

_Len rolled his eyes, but took a bite from one anyways. It was sweet; fried dough and sugar with glaze. He took another bite._

_Barry shoved a whole one into his mouth, eating it in seconds._

_"Manners, Scarlet." Len chided, smiling at the flush the bloomed over Barry's cheeks._

_"Shut up," he mumbled, sticking another one into his face with a defiant look._

Len set the book down, marking his page carefully. He was starting to get that tremor in the back of his mind, the one that told him he needed to do something. Len supposed he could have chosen many things to keep his brain working, to keep himself busy. But he knew there were few other things that demanded such careful planning, to go over every possibility, to have a backup plan, than crime did. 

One small mistake could end your ass up in jail. It was something Len was good at, and something he _liked._  

 He liked the thrill of it, the quick cautiousness of putting the plan into motion, the blood pumping as sirens sounded in the distance, and the triumph of getting away. 

He liked the thrill.

And there were times he got carted off to jail, but that was just another obstacle. Just another problem he solved. He had begun to see everything as problems.

Barry was not a problem. 

Barry was something Len looked at and saw nothing wrong with, nothing to be fixed, nothing he wanted out of the way. And that scared him a little. 

Because Len was so used to not trusting anyone, he might not know how to. And then there was Barry Allen, with warm puppy eyes and smiles like the sun. 

This was a problem. 


	4. Coffee, Spice, and Everything not Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where i change the story timeline a bit  
> Also, pretty proud of this chapter title. Very creative. Good job Julia.   
> Talking to myself again- well enjoy.

Barry leaned forward, balancing on the edge of the chair, bare toes wiggling. The container sugar was just out of reach, and he wiggled his fingers in a vain effort to reach it. 

"What are you doing?" Barry spun around, immediately toppling off the chair and to the ground. He groaned, sitting upright amidst the scattered cans he had knocked over, untangling his legs from the chair. Iris rushed over to him. "Jesus, Barry, are you OK?" She knelt next to him, helping him to his feet. 

"Yeah, I was trying to get the sugar." He bent to pick it up off the floor, holding up with a smile."I got it."

Iris shook her head at him, smiling. She was already dressed for work, her lacy messenger bag slung over her shoulder. "Good thing you heal fast," 

It was a mild comment, but Barry flinched slightly. He still felt bad about not telling Iris sooner about being the Flash, she had been mad at him for weeks. She was still a bit bitter to Eddie, as they had a huge fight about the topic. But Iris just poured herself a cup of coffee, adding some almond milk. 

"It's 7 AM," Barry said, glancing at the stove clock. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"My boss wanted me earlier today- something about covering a story later and working on my Captain Cold story." 

Barry looked up sharply. "Captain Cold?" 

"Yeah, he's been getting more and more press lately," Iris applied another layer of dark lipstick in the small mirror on the wall. "He's like, the city's favorite villain. Fangirls and whatnot." 

Barry choked. "Fangirls?" 

"Yeah, like a fanpage. Some people want the cops to leave him alone and let you deal with him because they don't want him in jail, or shot or something." Iris grinned. "He's really quite good looking for a man his age. Got the whole dangerous and mysterious thing going for him, too." 

"Iris." Barry gaped, still coughing. "Why do people like him so much?" He managed finally, clearing his throat. 

"Like I said, he's good looking, and he has apparently helped some people out when the police wouldn't, and besides the whole stealing thing he has most people convinced that he shouldn't have a criminal title." She gave Barry a curious look. "Are you OK? You look funny." 

"Fine, I'm fine, uh, I just remembered, I have to go before they call me in, um, see you later." She flashed up to his room and came back downstairs fully clothed, giving Iris a wave before darting out of the house.

 

When he reached Len's place, he knocked a bit hesitantly. The door opened a minute later, and Barry couldn't contain his grin any longer. "A fanpage, huh?" 

The door shut in his face and he burst out laughing at the flat, serious expression on Len's face. "Come on, Len," He teased, still laughing. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I will freeze your mouth shut, Allen." 

"Ooohhhhh, so dark and mysterious." Barry mocked, flinging the door open and darting inside. He ducked as something was suddenly hurled at him. He looked behind him, then back at Len with wide eyes. "Did you just throw a pan at me?" 

Len smirked. "I was aiming for your _lower region_." He said, smirk growing.

"You missed my a landslide." Barry retorted.

"Lucky for you. So did you come here just to tease me about being more popular than you, or do you need something."

"Just to tease you." Barry grinned. "And for coffee. Iris drank all of it at home." He was in the small kitchen before Len could protest, searching for filters. "Your so organized it almost hurts me," He commented, looked at the neat shelves in the pantry. "And Iris thinks your hot, by the way." 

"I'm flattered," Len drawled, pulled the coffee filters out and handing them to Barry. "But she's not really my type."

"What is your type then?" He said it lightly, but he found himself waiting intently for the answer, a small fluttering down in his stomach. 

Len paused, eyes slowly dragging down the length of his body in a way that should have made Barry uncomfortable, but caused the fluttering turn into a warmth that made him flush. Len met his gaze once more, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Barry quickly looked away from his mouth. "Wouldn't you like to know." Len said, tossing the container of coffee at Barry. He fumbled with it, nearly dropping it.

Len chuckled, and Barry's attention was drawn to him once more- to the sparkling of humor in his eyes, the early morning stubble along his jaw, and the way his mouth pulled up at the corners. He spun around, scooping grounds into the filter.

Len had many expressions- he could raise his eyebrow or narrow his eyes in just the right way to look condescending, curl his lips just so to smirk at you like he knew all your secrets. When he actually smiled, smiled at Barry, it always caught him off guard. 

"You do know you can always stop at Jitters instead of invading my space," 

Barry turned the coffee maker on, and turned back to Len with a smile. "But this is so much more fun. And you love it." 

"Debatable." Len was leaning against the counter, hands braced on the edge with one leg lightly crossed over the other. 

"I think I'm a very enjoyable person," Barry said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Barry put a hand dramatically over his heart, feigning hurt. Len pushed of the counter and came the few steps forward to cross over to Barry. He leaned around him, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"Hey," Barry said. "That's for me." 

"My house." Len added a few spoonfuls of sugar to his cup. He was still close to Barry as he stirred his coffee. He smelled like spice and coffee and a hint of soap. Barry had the sudden urge to lean in closer. Len stepped back and Barry let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding. 

"You uh," He cleared his throat. "You add too much sugar." 

Len smirked. "So you've told me. You also thought I drank souls of the undead." 

"Hey, I was under the influence." 

"You don't say." Len drawled. 

"Drink you coffee." Barry rolled his eyes, adding some cream to his mug. Len did just that, making sure to add another spoon of sugar, looking at Barry defiantly. Cue another eye roll. 

They sipped their coffee in silence for a while, Barry perched on the edge of the counter. "Don't you have work today?" Len asked.

Barry turned to look at the clock. "Oh! Shit-" He managed to fall from his seat, catching himself on all fours and stumbling out of the kitchen. "I-uh-I have to go, shit-" He tripped over a book laying on the floor. "You should pick that up- um- ow- thanks for the coffee- Jesus how many books do you have-Joe is going to kill me." Len looked on at Barry's fumbling with amusement, quirking one eyebrow as he tripped. 

"I think your apartment hates me- damn it, clean your place- shit I didn't see the couch- your eyebrows are distracting me-" The other eyebrow raised. "I mean-stop looking at me like that-I'm going to go now, um I'm really late, if I don't come back I'm dead, um, thanks for coffee- I said that already- OK." 

"Bye, Barry." 

"Yeah, bye." He shut the door quickly behind him,leaning against it for a moment before speeding to work, running furiously. He was _late._

He skidded to a halt next to Joe, a light breeze from his appearance ruffling their cloths. "Hey Joe I am-"

"Where the hell have you been? You _four hours late_ , Barry. This is a new record, even for you. How you keep this job I'll never understand." 

"Joe, I am so sorry I got held up I didn't even notice the time-"

"Yeah? And what was so distracting?" Joe demanded. Barry held back a flush as he thought of dark blue eyes. 

"Um, good book?" He said weakly. 

Joe stared at hi for a moment. "Get out there." 

"Yep." Barry took off quickly so Joe wouldn't see the blush starting to spread over his face.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Pablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your sweet comments, guys. I so glad your enjoying the story because I really enjoy writing it.

"Why are you on L- Snart's website?" Barry asked, peering over Caitlin's shoulder.

"I- well, we hardly know anything about him, so-"

"So scrolling through pictures of him will help?" 

Caitlin smacked his arm, blushing. "Man, why don't we have a fanpage?" Cisco whined from his chair, spinning in lazy circles. "We are so much cooler than Cold." 

Barry grinned. "Get it? Cooler?" His friends groaned, Caitlin rolling her eyes as she typed on the computer. 

"That was bad, Barry," She said, not looking away from the screen. "Leave the puns to the professionals."

He stuck his tongue out at her, fishing his phone out of his pocket as it started to ring. An number he didn't know flashed on the screen. "Hello?"

"Scarlet,"

Barry turned away from his friends at the sound of Len's voice. "How do you have my number?"

"Really? Your asking the professional criminal?" Len asked.

"Yeah, good point." He amended. "Why are you calling?"

"Your girlfriend followed me to one of my warehouses- saying something about a news story- and I now have her tied to a chair. I need you to come pick her up." Len said casually, sounding bored. 

"I- I don't have a girlfriend. Do you mean Iris?"

"Yes, the pretty one with the bad attitude."

"Tied to a chair?" Barry said incredulously.

"I hardly kept Mick from burning her alive, you're welcome for that." He said in the same flat tone. Barry heard grumbling in the background. "Are you going to come get her or not?"

"Barry!" He heard the familiar sound of Iris. "Let me talk to him!" She demanded. 

"Not with that tone." Len tisked. 

"Len," Barry ran a hand down his face. He heard a sigh and then him saying; "You're on speaker."

"Iris? You OK?" 

"Of course I'm not _OK_!" She said at the same time Len spoke; "She's fine." 

"I'm tied to a chair!" He heard her shout indignantly, along with scraping that he guessed was her wiggling in her chair. 

"You could always be dead." Len offered. "I couldn't have you running around."

"Just tell me where you are." Barry sighed. 

"Well that would go against my whole villain code." He could hear the smirk in Len's voice. "Can't give away my _secret lair_."

"Oh, for the love of God, let it go." Barry pleaded. Len chuckled over the line and he heard Mick saying something about how inside jokes annoyed him. 

"I'm at the warehouse out past that small Mexican store with the pet chicken." 

"Wait, they have a pet chicken?" Barry knew the store. It was a squat brick place that had a taco stand out front, with a small old lady that always put a little too much sauce on his food. 

"Yeah they keep it in a little pen by the counter." 

"Really, I didn't know that. Usually I just get a taco from the stand they have-"

"Barry!" Iris broke through the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, OK, I'll be there in 30 seconds." He promised

"I'm timing you," Len said before he hung up. Barry turned back to find his friends staring at him, Cisco frozen in his chair. 

"What?" 

"You do know we could hear the whole conversation, right?" Caitlin questioned. Barry flushed. "Yeah, so?" He started for the door.

"Sooooooo, are you and Snart just buddies, or like, fuck buddies?"

Barry walked into the wall. _"Cisco!"_ He cried, face now bright red.

"What? It's a valid question." He defended. 

"We are not- I'm not- no!" He stuttered, face still burning as he darted away before they could get another word out. 

 

***

 

Barry arrived at the warehouse after dashing into the store to see if there really was a chicken. There was, and his name was Pablo. Barry had ended up buying a container of ini tacos- five for a dollar- and had the man at the counter hold them for him.

"You're a minute late," Len commented, glancing down at the slim sliver watch that Barry doubted was his. 

"Where's Iris?" 

"This way," Len lead him down a short hallway. "Don't know why your so worked up, Red, she's fine."

"But did you have to tie her to a chair?" 

Len smirked sideways at him. "I couldn't let her think I was _nice_. I have a reputation to keep up you know." 

"Tell that to all your _fans_." Barry giggled. 

"I can't help it that I'm so well liked. I have charisma." 

Barry was still laughing as Len opened a door and lead Barry inside, where Iris was tied to a small chair in the middle of the room, hands bound behind her back. The shades were pulled on the two windows, and the only other finishing was a wooden desk with a lamp. 

"A bit dramatic, aren't you?" Barry grinned. 

"Adds to the charm." Len smiled back, blue eyes sparkling almost black in the rooms poor lighting. 

"Barry!" Iris sounded relived and dangerously angry. 

"Hey, Iris." He came over and quickly untied her. "Sorry it took so long to get here, there was a taco sale."

"Five for a dollar," Len added."And they put just the right amount of sauce." 

"I think they put too much," Barry wrinkled his nose. "It's too spicy."

"There's no such thing as too spicy." 

"Barry!" Iris cut in, head whipping back and forth between the two of them. "This guy just chained me to chair!"

"No chains were involved." Len leaned against the wall. 

"You kidnapped me!" she shrilled.

"You came out here with a camera and started taking things. Might I add I saved you from Mick." 

"Iris, why were you out here?" Barry turned back to her. Her hair was in slight disarray, clothing ruffled, and he noticed her diamond bracelet was missing.

"I told you I had a story on him." 

He sighed. "That doesn't mean you should follow him out here and start snooping around, you know better." He chided.

She gaped at him, mouth open. "Are you taking his side?" 

Barry shrugged. "Besides tying you up, he didn't do anything." 

"That you know of." Len put in helpfully. Barry rolled his eyes, and stuck his hand out, fingers wiggling expectantly. Len reached into his pocket and dropped the bracelet into Barry's open hand resignedly. Iris gasped and looked down at her wrist before snatching the jewelry from him furiously.

Len winked at her.

"Can we go? _Now_." She said icily. 

"Sure. You want to go piggy-back ride or bridal style?" He asked cheerily. "Or, if your feeling really adventurous, I can carry you firefighter." He mimed hoisting her over his shoulder. 

Len snorted, smiling just short of a full on grin. He was showing a little teeth and everything. 

Iris gave him her best _If-you-don't-do-what-I-want-right-now-I'm-going-to-murder-your-panda-pet_ look.

"Bridal style it is, then." He turned to Len. "Thanks for calling." 

"Bye, Scarlet." He gave Iris a little wave. "Don't come back." 

She opened her mouth to retort, but broke off with a yelp as Barry lifted her up and sped them out of the warehouse, and down the long gravel road. He quick stopped at the store again to pay and get his tacos. 

Iris was still screaming for a moment after he st her down when they got home. Joe looked up from the book he was reading. "Hey," He greeted. "Where were you?"

Barry grinned as Iris stormed up the stairs, not bothering to answer her fathers question. 

He turned to Barry. "What's her problem?" 

He shrugged. "Dunno. Rough day at work maybe." 

Joe nodded, turning back to his book. Barry headed upstairs as well, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket. His phone vibrated as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

_Is dinner too villainy for you?_

He smiled. 

_Only if I get to choose where we go_

A few seconds later it pinged again.

_No fast food._

Barry shook his head as he typed his response quickly. 

_Deal. This Saturday work?_

Len's reply came almost instantly. 

_Deal. It's a date._

He fell back on his bed with a soft thump, a huge smile on his face and a warm buzz spreading through him. He had a date. With Leonard Snart. Another one. With Leonard Snart. Three weeks ago if someone told him he'd be dating Captain Cold he would have laughed in their face. He sat up abruptly. _Were_ they dating? Barry had always only dated girls- never guys. And he'd only ever had a few girlfriends. Did that mean he was gay? Or bisexual? 

He rubbed his eyes. Did he even care? He found Len attractive yes- he had always appreciated and noticed the appearances of other men, but he had never spent time thinking about the way they held themselves, the way their eyebrows would crease slightly when concentrating, how their laugh sounded. But he did with Len. He noticed every little thing, and contemplated his actions. 

He was starting to see Len more as a regular person- only he wasn't regular.

He was more extraordinary, Barry thought. 

Len was a puzzle that a first Barry had just wanted to figure out because it was a challenge. But now he wanted to understand Len more, to know more about him in general. 

"Hey Bar," Joe yelled from downstairs, startling him out of his thoughts. "Can you order some pizza? I don't feel like cooking." 

"Sure," He called back. "What do you want on it?"

"Just not pineapples!" 

Barry chuckled, and pushed himself up, going over to knock on Iris's door before he stuck his head in. "Hey, I'm ordering pizza, do you want anything on it?"

"Pepperoni." She looked up from her laptop. "Hey Barry?"

"Yeah?" He walked into the room further, taking a seat in the bean bag chair. 

"Are you sleeping with that Leonard Snart guy?" 

He threw his head back and groaned. "Why does everybody think that? No, I'm not _sleeping_ with him."

"Then why are you so friendly with him?" Iris shut the computer, propping herself up on one of the many throw pillows she had. 

He cocked his head. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Maybe because he's a criminal. Or because he kidnapped Caitlin. Or because he tricked Cisco and tortured his brother." She said, voice rising.

"Iris- I can't explain it." He put his head in his hands. "I just- I can't explain it. I know he did all those things. Hell, I saw him kill someone. And I don't trust him, not completely. But we don't really know- we don't know what he went through or what his reasons were." 

"Does it matter?" Iris asked, throwing her hands up. 

He thought about it for a moment, looking at his hands. Then he stood up. "Yeah. Yeah it does." 

She shook her head at him. "I hope you know what your doing Barry." 

He offered her a smile. "I never do." 

 

Later that night a thread of worry worked it's way into him, and he wondered if he was being reckless and stupid. 

Most likely. 

* * *

* * *

 

Guys please, please don't be afraid to message me prompts or ideas at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xdreamingnightmaresx), a couple of you did and it really made my day!

 


	6. Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite story of mine.  
> I didn't really know how to start off the chapter except the date went reaalllyyyyyy well.  
> Thank you Skye for the inspiration.

The date was going well, Barry thought.

Well, as much as he _could_ think. 

At the moment, most of his attention of focused on Len as he gripped Barry's waist tighter, tilting his head so their lips slotted together easily. Barry pulled Len closer by his jacket, sliding his hands up to wrap his arms around Lens neck. He felt the other man shiver as his fingers brushed over bare skin. 

Len tasted like sugar and peppermint, his warm mouth pressed firmly against Barry's. He pressed himself closer because Len was _really_   warm, and suddenly wished there weren't so many layers of fabric between them. 

A soft moan escaped him as Len licked his way into his mouth, biting softly on his lower lip. He had kissed other people- all girls- but now he wished he could forget them all. Because Len was an _incredibly_ good kisser. Len's fingers found the hem of his shirt, and dipped under it to splay his hands over Barry's skin, making him shiver. 

The door opened suddenly and Joe walked into the entry way. 

They froze, Barry's arms still around Len and Len still gripping him close. Joe froze as well, arm mid air as he was about to hang up his hat. He didn't look surprised at what he saw, just caught off guard. Then he closed his eyes, put the hat back on and shook his head. "I'm going to go for a walk. A very long walk and I'm going to read my book and try to get this image out of my head. When I come back from my _very_ long walk I want him gone."

Joe paused as he turned around. "Also, if you were not so... _distracted_ , you we see Iris sent us both a text five minutes ago saying she was coming home early." 

Then the door shut, and Joe was gone. Len looked back at Barry, blue eyes slightly glazed. "How soon is early?" 

"Um. Twenty minutes?" 

"Twenty minutes is good." 

Barry nodded vigorously. Then Len's lips were on his again and they were kissing. Again. Then somehow Barry had sped them over to the couch with Len propped up over him and Len's mouth was trailing down his jaw, his neck, leaving a burning trail behind. He reached the hollow of Barry's throat and licked it, causing Barry to let out a strangled groan. He let his hands brush down Len's chest as he started back up his neck. He brushed his fingers over the strip of bare skin above Len's waistline. 

Len let out a moan this time, biting down on Barry's collarbone, soothing it over with his tongue. He heard the doorknob turning then, and bolted upright. For a second Len was straddling him, staring at him with those eyes, lips pink and Barry was so close to just leaning back in-

"Barry?" 

He flashed Len to the back door, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he could think about it, and threw himself back on the couch before Iris could turn around. 

"Hey Iris." His voice came out low and rough. He cleared his throat. "Hey." 

"Hey, I stopped at the store on the way and grabbed some stuff for dinner- is that a hickey?" She set down her bags, tilting her head at him. 

He craned his head to see the quickly healing bruise on his collarbone. "Um, where?" 

She looked at him curiously for a moment. "Nothing. Thought I saw something on your neck." 

"Nope. Nothing there. Um, you were saying about the store?" He asked, changing the subject quickly. 

She brightened. "Yeah, I got some stuff and thought we could make lasagna. We haven't in, like, forever." She smiled warmly at him, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He nodded and she clapped her hands happily. He got up to help her carry the rest of the bags into the kitchen. She started unpacking a variety of spices, bags of pasta and cheese. Many different bags of cheese. Iris hardly ever cooked- mainly because she hardly knew how. But she made a _mean_ lasagna. She always went all out when she made it too, and there was always enough left over to give to half the block. 

She passed him a cheese grater. "Can you shred the Pepperjack, please." 

Barry glanced around at all the different blocks of cheese. "Um, which one would that be?" 

She laughed at him, passing him a small block of pale cheese. "We don't want too much in it, its really spicy." Barry's mind went back to what Len had said the other day, _There's no such thing as too spicy._ He smiled to himself.

"Hey, Barry." Iris waved her hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me?" 

"Wha- Sorry, what did you say?" 

"Do you know where my Dad went? He should be home by now." 

Barry felt his cheeks start to burn. "Uh, he said he was going on a walk. A long walk." 

 

 

By the time Joe did get home, the lasagna was almost done cooking and the aroma had filled the house.  Joe walked in, looked at the spot of knocked over jackets where Barry and Len had been, and covered his eyes. 

"Dad? You OK?" Iris asked, peeking out of the kitchen. 

"Fine. Just scarred for life." Barry ducked his head, smiling to himself. 

"Um, Ok?" Iris shrugs. 

"Barry." Joe motions for him to follow and Barry does so diligently down the hall. As soon as they're out of earshot Joe whirls on him. _"Snart?"_ He hisses. "Out of all the goddamn people it had to be Snart?"

"Joe-"

"And in the house Barry? Tell me you did not fuck on that couch because that was my mothers-"

"Joe!" Barry cried, face red. "We did not- we didn't _have sex_." 

"Yet." Barry covers his face with his hands, groaning. Joe seems somewhat smug. "I have half a mind to tell Iris."

Barry jerks up at that. "You are not so cruel- Joe, _no_."

"She was out shopping for you while you made out with a criminal!" He accused. 

"Don't tell her, please, I beg of you." Barry clasped his hands imploringly. 

"I should have taken pictures!" Joe exclaims, voice rising. 

"Joe it's not that big of a deal," Barry throws his hands up, unable to keep his voice down. "It was one date!"

"On the couch," Joe hisses, like he still cannot believe it. He cast his eyes heavenward. "My nana's couch." 

"Nothing happened, on the _couch._ "

 

"Bullshit! I can-" 

Iris peeked around the entryway then, glancing between the two of them with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Um, foods ready." 

"Thank God." Barry sped into the kitchen to set the table and bang his head repeatedly against the wall quickly. 

***

Barry got a text two days later from Felicity. **Why did you not tell me you were dating someone?!**

He cursed the heavens. _It's not really a established relationship._

A minute later his phone buzzed again, this time from Caitlin. **Barry!! Your having hookups?** More cursing. Why did he even make friends. 

_You told Caitlin?_

Felicity responded a second later. **Yeah. She asked, I'm not good under pressure.**

He groaned, powering his phone off before he had a stroke. He was going to move far far away and change his name to Betty Crocker and never look back. He would adopt thirty cats that wouldn't pry into his personal business. 

The house phone rang, and, being the only one home, Barry trudged down the stairs to get it. "Hello?"

"Caitlin thinks it's another news reporter or something but I totally-"

"Cisco!" 

"That would be my name, yes." Barry heard Caitlin yell something in the background and Cisco shushed her. 

"I hate all of you," He said, hanging up before Cisco could retort. Then he smiled to himself. 

_Except you, I like you._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT I WAS WORKING ON A STEREK FIC AND OLIVVARY AND HOMEWORK BECAUSE MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER HATES ME BUT AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE FIFTEEN SOCK MONKEYS IN MY CLASSROOM.   
> AT LEAST I WROTE A HOPEFULLY SEXY MAKE OUT SESSION SO THERE'S THAT UM I WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING OH YES WHO ELSE CRIED AT FOUR IN THE MORNING WHEN THEY REALIZED THAT THEIR WAY TOO DEEP IN A FANDOM?  
> BECAUSE I DID.


	7. See You Around

 

Barry should have known going to STAR labs the next day was a mistake. But he went to work, thinking they would have bigger problems to deal with than his nosy friends.

He was wrong. 

When he walked in the door both Cisco and Caitlin snapped their heads around to look at him. They were standing around a small whiteboard with a list of names scrawled across it in bright orange marker.

"What. The. Hell." 

Cisco hid the marker behind his back. "We were just, ah, investigating some stuff." He said quickly.

He eyed the bold title"'Who is Barry sleeping with'," 

"Cisco wanted to call it 'Suspects of sexual intercourse.'" Caitlin added helpfully. Cisco jabbed her in the side with the marker.

Barry ran a hand down his face. "You guys are _impossible."_ He felt like he should be mad, but he'd had two cups of coffee instead of three this morning, and there was no way he was putting all that energy into making an angry face. 

"Dude, why is Eddie on that list?" He asked.

"Gotta cover all the bases." Cisco crossed it off anyways. "Caitlin has her money on girl, I'm betting guy."

"I cannot believe I'm friends with you guys." Barry had come out to his friends about his bisexuality a while ago, but if he had known this was going to happen, he would have kept it to himself a little longer.  

"Barry, bro, come on, just tell us. Or give us a hint." Cisco pleaded. 

They both looked at him expectantly, and he sighed, giving in. "It's a guy," 

Cisco gave a triumphant fist pump. Caitlin grudgingly handed him a five dollar bill, rolling her eyes at his little victory dance. 

"Anyone we know?" She asked, and Cisco paused in his self-congratulatory ritual to erase some names off the board. 

"Ummmm," Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "You've meet him once or twice, yeah." _Tied to a chair._ He winced inwardly. That might be a problem.

Cisco tapped the marker against his temple, thinking with a concentrated look. Barry should not have come here. "Wait a second.." 

The loud telltale alert of a break in interrupted Cisco, and Barry let out a sigh of relief. He needed to work on handling awkward situations. Caitlin practially rolled her eyes at the monitor. "It's just Cold- again." She said. "Nothing to-"

But Barry was already in his suit, halfway out the door. "I'll check it out!" He yelled over his shoulder.  

 

 

"You could have texted," His sudden appearance doesn't startle Len- few things do. He turns to face Barry slowly, smirking at him. 

"This seemed faster." He said. 

Barry glanced around. "Breaking into a jewelry store?"

"I needed a new watch," Len drawled, smirk widening as he raked his eyes over Barry, slow and deliberate. Everything about Len seemed that way- deliberate. 

Len followed strategy, planned every detail out so you would never know he had total control of the situation until he was gone. Maybe that's what had drawn him in at first, what had made this criminal different from the others. He would leave Barry with hardly a clue to follow, frustrated and confused.  He remembered the first time he had a run in with the infamous man, talking with Joe.

 

_"One of them lost his mask," Barry said. "I saw his face." It had been a quick glimpse as Barry ran by, steel eyes flickering up to him before he was gone._

_Joe handed him a binder. "So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted and see if you can find our guy."_

_Barry sped through the pictures until he found the right one. "That's him." He would recognize those eyes anywhere and now he got a better look at the rest of then man's face._

_"Damn. Leonard Snart."_

_Barry raised his eyebrows at the name. "Leonard? That's almost as bad as Bartholomew."  It wasn't that bad, actually. The name seemed to suit the man somehow._

_"Yeah, well, Snart ain't sexy either." Joe said. "Leonard's father was a cop... was a_ bad _cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison."_

_"Snart's dad is in jail too? we should start a club." Barry said, but he knew it wasn't the same thing. His father had been a loving man, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Snart's father was abusive, and he was sent away for it. He felt a flash of sympathy for the man._

_Joe ignored his comment. " He shows up, like, every six months. Cases a job for weeks before he makes his move. Then he does the job, gets away."_

_Barry studied the photo. Even in the picture he could see the clear intelligence in Snart's eyes. "That's before The Streak was around."_

 

"You kind of threw me out last night," Len continued. "didn't think you were the type."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Barry cooed.

Len dipped his head, lips pulling into a small smile, eyes flickering up to Barry quickly. That had always fascinated Barry, the way Len peered up at him, or tipped his head just so to glance his way. It was impossible to describe, the small movements Len would do that never failed to draw Barry's attention. 

"Your staring, Scarlet." 

Barry felt his cheeks flush lightly. "And you don't?" 

Len tilted his head. "I do. People tend to stare at pretty things." 

He couldn't help the smile at those words. "Do they steal them too?"

"Now you're getting it," Len was a few feet away from him now, and Barry sped forward so they were face to face. Len uncrossed his arms, blue eyes gleaming at Barry brightly. Photos did those eyes no justice, thought. They were unending shades of blue that shifted. Around his pupil it was a electric blue that stood out against the dark grey-blue ring lining his iris. In between that was where the color seemed to change.

They were eyes Barry would never be able to describe, eyes he got lost in.

"You're staring again." Len murmured. 

 

 Barry smiled a little. "Can't really help it." 

Len leaned in just a touch so his mouth hovered over Barry's, one hand coming to rest on his hip. "I can think of other things to be doing besides staring." 

"Is that so," He said, breathless at the proximity. 

"Mhmmm," And they were kissing again, slow and languid, making Barry curl his hands around the front of Len's jacket, pulling him closer. Len gripped him by the waist with both hands now, mouth slotting perfectly against Barry's. 

Then he pulled away, a little abruptly. Something passed over his face Barry couldn't quite make out, and then it was covered by the stone mask Barry knew so well. The expression of disinterest was back, and Len stepped away again. 

"Your phone," He said. Barry dug into the built in pocket he'd had Cisco make, and sure enough he had a total of five new messages. 

He looked up at Len, who gave him that small half smile that didn't give anything away. "See you around." He said.

Then he turned, and walked away without another word, leaving Barry standing there frustrated and confused. 

 

" _Your mom know you're out past your bedtime?"  Snart asks, leveling the gun at his head. Barry grins at his mocking tone. He's used to the occasional banter of criminals when they get cocky, but this man, this one is sure of himself like Barry's never seen._

_"If you wanted to get away you should have taken something faster than a train." He raises his voice to be heard._

_Snart smirks. "That's if I wanted to get away." Something tugs at the pit of his stomach. Barry's starting to get the feeling that  with this man, if anything happens, it's because Snart wanted it to._

_"I saw your weakness at the armored car, and then at the theater." Snart continued. "See, while you're saving everybody, I'll be saving myself."_

_"Good luck with that."_

_A short time later, with pebbles digging into his back, Barry pushes himself up on his elbows. Snart stands a few paces away, the gun aimed straight at his head. Barry can't help but wonder what his eyes look like behind those goggles as he stares at the other man._

_"Thank you."_

_Barry blinks, taken aback. "For what?"_

_"You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with the way I think about the job. It's been educational." He drawled the last part, sarcasm hinting at his tone._

_Barry has no response to that, but he doesn't need one._

_"Drop it."  Behind Snart is Cisco with a glowing monstrosity, the end pointed at Snart's back. "This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, for times the power."_

_"I was wondering who you were talking to." Snart says seeming unfazed. Barry wonders if he notices everything, even little details such as that._

_"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up." Cisco says, voice firm._

_Snart turns his head to the side, just a little, the cold gun still aimed at Barry. "Your hands are shaking." He points out. "You've never killed anyone."_

_Cisco glares, not backing down. "There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold." At the title, Snart throws his head back and laughs. Barry thinks it's unfair, to be so taken aback by so many things about one person, and that a criminal would have such a nice laugh._

_"I will shoot you." Cisco says fiercely._

_Snart pauses for a moment. Then he draws the gun back, resting it against his shoulder in a smooth motion. His googles flash in the light, and for the second time Barry wishes he could see the mans eyes._

_"You win, kid." He turns his back to Barry, walking away. "I'll see you around."_

_The whole rest of the night Barry doesn't stop thinking about Snart. It comes to the point he even looks him up online, reading news articles and scrolling through Wikipedia._

_They all seem to say the same thing. Leonard Snart is a man notorious for escaping every jail he's sent to, getting away with every job he pulls. Abusive father, no known living relatives besides his sister._

_By the end of it all, Barry's more confused than before._

 

Confused and frustrated, just like before. 

 

* * *

* * *

Come say hi at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xdreamingnightmaresx)  

You can message me coldflash prompts, aus, or anything that comes to mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to describe Len, I hope you guys know what I'm talking about. Barry's easier because his character is more open. Len has a mysterious aura almost, it's so hard to put him into words.  
> Also I'm sorry about the short chapter, it was just a good drop off point.


End file.
